Guardian Sister
by Starry-Lightning
Summary: When Wishkit is still-born, she rises to StarClan, as usual. Down below, her living sister, Sagekit has heard the Legend of Tigerstar. Sagekit receives a little bit of ambition from hearing the legend. Sagekit gets visited by Wishkit and is watched over and taught by Wishkit. Sagekit becomes very loyal... but more treacherous as well. This is a re-do from my old one.
1. Chapter 1

**Guardian StarClan Cat (twelve years after The Last Hope)**

Allegiances:

ThunderClan:

Leader, Jaystar

Deputy, Aquaheart, apprentice, Yellowpaw

Medicine cat, Ribbitwave

Warriors:

Mossclaw

Flufftooth, apprentice, Frogpaw.

Firepool

Starlingpelt, apprentice, Rosepaw

Rushfang

Redheart

Swanpool, apprentice, Blossompaw

Monarchcloud

Milkyfur

Queens:

Swiftwind, mother of Sagekit and Waspkit

Beetlestep, mother of Milkkit, Heartkit, and Nightkit

Icebloom (pregnant)

Apprentices:

Frogpaw

Rosepaw

Blossompaw

Yellowpaw

Elders:

Poseypelt

Patchfur

Yellowpool

_**A.N.: Okay, here's the story.**_

Swiftwind, the brown tabby queen whose mate was Jaystar, glanced at her two newly born kits, Sagekit and Waspkit. They both suckled with anger at the fact they were indeed out of their mother and part of the clan. But Swiftwind was joyful that at least **two of** her kits hadn't been still-born. _Only one_, she reminded herself. _Only one_. Wishkit had been the still-born kit. Wishkit took her place in StarClan. Swiftwind let her kits suckle for as long as they wanted… and she drifted into dreamland.  
Wishkit stared at the rest of the ranks of StarClan. "When's mommy gonna fall asleep?" she asked the long-ago ThunderClan leader, Firestar. "She'll fall asleep soon enough." When Swiftwind appeared, Wishkit was giddy with joy.  
"Swiftwind or mom? What should I call you...?" Wishkit's small voice whispered. There was a confused expression on Swiftwind's face. "Oh, I'm Wishkit. Remember me? I was born dead?"  
"Sweetie, don't say that. Just say you died in battle for milk from me."  
"Or that I was born dead. That's the truth, part of the warrior code, am I right?" Wishkit gestured to the other deceased cats.  
Swiftwind yowled at herself, in her head. "You were born dead, but a more pleasant way to say it is 'still-born'," she pointed out.  
"Dawn is here. Wake up," commanded Wishkit.  
Swiftwind awoke with a jolt, startling Waspkit. It was pouring outside, but ThunderClan had trees to keep them from getting wet. Wishkit was right, dawn was here, but she didn't warn her about the rain!

_**Swiftwind's POV**_

I woke up right after Wishkit told me dawn was here. Waspkit opened his eyes and stirred before falling asleep again. Sagekit stayed curled up beside me. She was a beauty. A white spotted pelt from Jaystar, my mate and her father, and the spots were brown and tabby-ish from me. No clue how she got her turquoise eye color, though. Waspkit looked just like me, except with yellow eyes from Jaystar. Wishkit, in StarClan, was totally white with amber eyes from me. When they woke up, I told them The Legend of Tigerstar. "There once was a scornful, murderous warrior named Tigerclaw…" That one is good. It nearly scared them to pieces, but they masked their fear with yowling out loud. "Hey,you're only kits once!" They said, "HUH?" I told them, "You are only kits once" Mama likes to have her some fun…

**Sagekit's PoV**

Almost immediately after I woke up, Mom told a legend about some tom named Tigerstar from long ago. It was actually silly how someone could believe there was a 'BloodClan' filled with kittypets. And losing nine lives in one blow? Ha! No cat could be that powerful! No cat except me… POWER! WAHAHAHAHA! Wait, did that just come outta me?! Just- use that as a scratching post. Heh, heh. Until I stopped zoning out, I didn't notice my mom being a mouse-brain. "Let's catch some invisible mice," I shouted. Being the older one of the litter, I was more powerful. No! I won't let Tigerstar's treachery get to me again. Stupid legend…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sagekit stared at the sky. She was now two moons old and had just been told she had a littermate in the stars. _Wishkit, I hope you're happy, _she thought. "Maybe I want to become a medicine cat someday," she told herself. "So I can communicate with her every half-moon." _No! Then I won't become deputy, then leader! _ Her thoughts correcting each other wasted a few hours of potential sleep. "Wish you were here, Wishkit." She pointed at the brightest star before settling down to sleep.  
Wishkit sat with Bramblestar, the wise leader from before. "Hey, umm, can... Uh… Can I train here in StarClan?" she asked Bramblestar. Brambestar replied."Yes, but apprentice names AFTER you've spent six moons here. I'll still train you at kit age. But deal is, you train your sister how to be very loyal."  
" YES! YES! DEAL!" said Wishkit. "All right, I've got to go visit Sagekit's dream.  
Sagekit opened her eyes, seeing a StarClanly forest. The tall trees towered above her, the night sky free of stars. The stars were below her! Luckily, there wasn't a star right under her, so she wasn't dead.  
Wishkit approached. "You have been visited by your sister."

"What—I'm just a kit!"

"You are more than just a kit. Sagekit, I'm your sister, I'm Wishkit." Wishkit appeared bright and lively, not weak and hungry as she was when she died."I'm teaching you to be loyal every night. Please keep this a secret."

"But wouldn't it be lying if I kept it a secret?"

"No, it wouldn't." Wishkit was a teensy-tiny bit annoyed."I'm also guarding you so nothing bad happens to you."

"Thank you, in advance."

"Now goodbye, I'm going back in the StarClan camp. Have the rest of your sleep in peace."

How unsurprising it was that Sagekit _actually had_ the rest of her sleep in peace. It was dawn, and Swiftwind, her mother, and Waspkit, her brother, were stretching out their hind legs when Sagekit woke up. It was sprinkling out. In the cozy nursery, though, it was dry and warm. Swiftwind lay down so that her kits could eat. She planned their first taste of fresh-kill tomorrow.  
When the clouds cleared, Waspkit and Sagekit were once again playing 'catch-the-imaginary-prey'. Sagekit had supposedly caught 2 invisible voles, 1 invisible squirrel, and 3 invisible rabbits. Waspkit had only caught 2 imaginary mice. "Give me that squirrel!" Waspkit commanded. Sagekit just laughed."Nope, I'm_ Sagestar_! You don't steal my prey!" "Well, I'm _Waspstar_! MY Clan is starving!"  
Swiftwind giggled. Her kits sure were silly!

**A.N.: Please support my fanfics! Read and review for all to see! PM me if you have any questions.**


	3. Chapter 3

Guardian Sister, chapter 3

A lot can happen in one moon. Icebloom gave birth to two kits, Patchflight died of old age, Beetlestep's kits became apprentices, and the four apprentices became warriors. Their names were:

Frogstep

Roselashes

Blossomleaf

Yellowthroat 

Sagekit and Waspkit stretched. Their mom, Swiftwind, was still asleep. It was a long, sleepless night, because there was a battle between RiverClan and ThunderClan. It was about territory, Waspkit remembered. The medicine cat den was bulging with injured kitties. Waspkit walked around, tired with nothing to do, since Sagekit had once again curled up to sleep. He looked up at the stars, and a kit's face appeared. Wishkit. He blinked, and Wishkit's face disappeared. Turning back to the nursery for sleep, he noticed a pair of round, glowing eyes. "Badger!" he warned the whole Clan. "Badger in the nursery!"

The badger looked an awful lot like Midnight.

"I am the son of Midnight, and I am evil!"

"Who's Midnight?"

"You do not know my dumb, cat-loving mother?"  
At this point Sagekit woke up in shock. "It's—it's—it's—it's a badger!" Sagekit was on panic mode. "AAAAAAHH!"

The badger raked its claws across Swiftwind's back. A scarlet liquid started trickling out first, then started gushing quickly. "Get Swiftwind to the medicine cat's den now! And, Rushfang, kill the badger," the leader, Jaystar commanded. "I want to kill it_**T00**_!" Aquaheart said. So, Frogstep carried Swiftwind to the medicine cat den. Ribbitwave's den was no longer packed, so he tended to Swiftwind's wounds. "I'm sorry, but it looks like chances are slim she'll survive, it's in the paws of StarClan."

Meanwhile, Rushfang was using his long, sharp teeth to give the death bite to the Badger while Aquaheart pinned it down and gave fatal blows to its back. The badger lashed out in anger an extreme pain. Its claws did not get to anybody, as it was killed. Aquaheart and Rushfang watched as the badger's body went limp. Aquaheart was a little bit overexcited. "Yeah! We did it! We killed the badger!" His… smile? was too warm for comfort.

Waspkit and Sagekit winced as they saw their mother yowl in pain as the medicine cat gave her some poppy seeds to ease it. They were anxiously playing a game of moss-ball, and Waspkit was losing."Ha-HA! I win," said Sagekit shakily. "The-the game's not over yet!" announced Waspkit. When Sagekit looked ahead, she heard three life-changing words: "Swiftwind is dead."

"No—not now! We need a mother!" shouted Waspkit and Sagekit simultaneously. Beetlestep approached. "I can care for you for the next three moons," she told them. She walked into the nursery caringly, careful not to step on any small paws. Sagekit fell asleep peacefully when day broke. So did Waspkit.

"So, Sagekit, welcome to your first lesson on loyalty, for the future." Wishkit was practicing what she should say to Sagekit when she fell asleep, when Sagekit appeared. "And I'm gonna be all powerful, and… oh, it's you, Wishkit." Sagekit arrived with a bloodstain on her pelt from her mother. Wishkit addressed Sagekit by, "Sagekit do you want to be loyaler than before?" The lesson started.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: New and improved allegiances

Jaystar-White Tom with blue grey spots and a scratched ear

Deputy- Aquaheart- blue-gray she-cat who is so vivid she's almost blue

Med. Cat- Ribbitwave- mud-colored tabby tom

WARRIORS

Mossclaw –white tom with odd black tabby stripes, likes moss a LOT!

Flufftooth-fiery tom with sharp teeth who makes you feel warm inside when you get to know him

Firepool-calm she-cat who closely resembles Firestar

Starlingpelt-black she-cat with tiny white splotches on her pelt

Rushfang- russet tom with brown tabby stripes

Redheart-sandy tom with orange chest

Swanpool- black-and-white she-cat

Monarchcloud-she-cat with monarch-butterfly-like markings

Milkyfur-white tom with black splotches

Frogstep-muddy brown tom with froglike eyes

Roselashes- beautiful pink-grey she-cat

Blossomleaf- light grey tabby she-cat

Yellowthroat- white tom with golden neck

APRENTICES:

Milkpaw- white she-cat with one black tip on tail

Nightpaw- black tom with dark blue eyes

Heartpaw- grey tabby she-cat, med. Cat apprentice

QUEENS: 

Beetlestep- black glossy cat, fostering Sagekit and Waspkit

Icebloom- very pale blue-grey cat, mother to Emberkit and Leafkit

ELDERS:

Poseypelt- simple old brown she-cat

Yellowpool- golden-fiery tom that has accidents a lot

**Me: Disclaimer Time! I don't own Warriors! My dog does, though! **

**The Erin's: No, that's only true if we are your dog, which we're not.**

**Me: Whatever. Let's get to the story.**

Beetlestep watched Sagekit sleep in the corner of the nursery. She had to be dreaming; by the way she was moving. Waspkit, however, was in a dreamless state, because he was not really moving except for the slow rise and fall of his chest, signaling he was breathing. Not that any cat had to worry, he was fine. It was about a moon after mom had died from the badger attack.

Sagekit stood in wonder and shock. "Wishkit? Momma?"

"Yes, and I have teamed up with Wishkit to guard everyone important to you. It's not the will of StarClan for our family to fall apart. Wishkit watches, I guard," Swiftwind told her. She pointed with her tail at a jewel with thirteen edges. "In each of these mirrors on the crystal, there is one of your loved ones and you in the largest mirror. Wishkit watches these thirteen mirrors on the crystal and alerts me if something dangerous is about to happen to them. At night, Wishkit shows you how to improve your loyalty. At day, we watch over your loved ones." Sagekit was shocked. Not at that, though. Swiftwind did not have scratches on her back! She just ignored it, though.

Swiftwind had another thing to say. "Upcoming prophecy! Don't tell anyone except the medicine cat or his apprentice. Swarms of canine will invade, only feline wasp can overcome."

"Does—does that mean my brother?"

"You must see for yourself." And just like that, the cats vanished and it was dawn. Sagekit yawned so loudly it woke up half the Clan. "Yay," she yawned and found the fresh-kill that the apprentices had left at the nursery. Fresh vole—that sounded tantalizing, just as much as fat mouse topped with catmint. There was no fat mouse topped with catmint, but, hey, a cat can dream, right?

Sagekit tapped on Beetlestep's shoulder (do cats even have shoulders?) to wake her up. Beetlestep answered with a grumble. "No I'm not gittin' up, Agekit. The clouds are attackin' me…" Sagekit made a conclusion that she was having a crazy dream. Sagekit tapped on her even harder. "We have to eat!" she shouted. Finally Beetlestep came out of her sleep and divided a squirrel into three pieces, one larger than the others. She ate the largest piece. Sagekit gobbled up a piece that she imagined said Sagekit all over it, and Waspkit devoured the only bit of it left. Sagekit Stretched. It was going to be a loooong day.

Author's Note: If you think it's boring, just say so. I would like you to have an impact on the story, so PM me if you have a request about an event, a warrior name, etc… I just had an awesome idea! I should put in the Gathering! Thanks partially to you readers; you will read a Gathering in action.  
-

Jaystar called to the Clan. "It's time to go to the Gathering, the full moon is here," he yowled. The warriors lined up. "Milkpaw and Nightpaw, you can come," he hissed. Jaystar was clearly in a bad mood. He had always been like that since Swiftwind's death.

Once the ThunderClan cats got to the Gathering Place, the leaders spoke out loud. Nutstar, the WindClan leader, started. "Prey has been running fine, and we have two new warriors… "

The next Clan, ShadowClan had the same, except 4 new warriors.

The RiverClan leader shouted." Well, uh we've got four FIERCER warriors! No match for yours!"

"Oh, really?"

The two leaders almost broke out into a full-on battle when thick clouds covered the moon. "The Gathering has been canceled by StarClan. We have broken the peace truce! I mean—you two have broken it. Anyway, we need to hurry back to our Clan," Jaystar meowed.


	5. Sky Oak Adventure

Sagekit opened her still sleepy eyes. She had had another dream, another lesson on loyalty. She already knew when to be nice to the other Clans, when it's gone too far, and when your loyalty had gone to too much of an extreme, and she was still a kit! _Wishkit does know a whole lot,_ she thought. Sagekit, with her claws sheathed, of course, pounced on Waspkit to wake him up. "Huh? Wishpaw—"He was cut off by simply realizing he was awake.

Waspkit's POV

I was woken up by the feeling of my sister, Sagekit, pouncing on me. I had just had a dream about Wish_kit _telling me she had become Wish_paw._ It was very short, 20 seconds. After that dream, I realized we were going to have our apprentice ceremony today! "Hey, Sagekit, we're becoming apprentices today," I meowed. All she said was a simple "I knew that."

Narrator's POV

Sagekit said a few words to Waspkit. Licking her lips, she prepared to say _I knew that from the start. Wishpaw told me_. But all that came out of her feline mouth was "I knew that."

TWO HOURS LATER...

The Clan Meeting! I don't want to type ALL THOSE WORDS, so let's say both of the apprentice ceremonies have been completed.

Wasppaw goes to Redheart

Sagepaw goes to Aquaheart

Rushfang goes to the elder's den

-oOOo-Do you think I made a pretty necklace? Okay, back to the story.

Wasppaw was very joyful. He was finally an apprentice. It had felt like 6 lifetimes, and not 6 moons, of being a kit. Sagepaw felt the same. She was so happy she felt like she could climb the Sky Oak. She had an idea. She padded across ThunderClan territory over to the Sky Oak. She unsheathed her laws. Lifting a paw to the bark never felt better. Sagepaw felt like she was finally free. One claw digging into the wood, another... Once her whole paw's claws were sunken into the rough wood of the sky-high tree, she lifted herself up onto the side of the tree. Another set of claws attached themselves to the sturdy bark of the towering plant. She got so engaged in climbing the tree that she didn't notice her new mentor, Aquaheart, calling for her. Had she been still a kit in the nursery, she would not know of the breeze that ruffled her fur, the sprouts of new branches against her leg, and the warm sunshiny air that felt so good. She would have never felt so free-roaming. She wondered if she wanted to become a loner. Sagepaw felt something snap under her paw. It was just a loose, small twig sticking out of the trunk. She climbed onto one of the limbs. It stretched up and beyond her vision line even when she glanced in its main direction. She dug one of her paw's claws into the sturdy structure that was the tree. She heard her name being called loudly. Her ear pricked up to listen. Concentrating on the conversation about her climbing the Sky Oak, she lost her grip on the branch. Sagepaw tried to wrap her tail around a limb above her, but it wasn't long enough. She panicked a bit too soon, as unconsciously, she dug her claws deep into the wood. A brown, dry leaf rustling was the only sound for a moment. She expected to fall to her death, but she only wobbled. Her unconscious and her claws had saved her! Then she thought of Wishpaw and Swiftwind. _They saved me, not my unconscious_, she thought. She had never felt so happy that her sister and mother were both dead.


	6. Chapter 6

**WRITER'S BLOCK ALERT! I'll come back to you later. Please give me some ideas through review or PM**

**I have major writer's block for just this story. It's lasting for months, and I'm wondering if I should discontinue it. Should I?**

**I beg you, please please please give me some ideas, ideas will save this story. If you please enter their ideas, you'll get either:**

**Your OC as a friend for Sagepaw or Wasppaw (please specify name, gender, coat, eyes, clan and who is his/her friend, Wasppaw or Sagepaw. The main living character? Sagepaw? The cat in a prophecy? Wasppaw?)  
**

**OR**

**I'll write a story dedicated to you, with your OC being the main character.**

**OR!  
**

**You introduce me to something you like that I don't know much about. Visit my profile to see what I like.**

**Choose one when you submit your ideas, please, please have good ideas, and so that I don't have a bunch of Warriors stories floatin' around, I'm making the SECOND option for FANFICTION MEMBERS ONLY! If I get enough imaginative, cool ideas, you loyal readers and reviewers may be the ones to take this story's foot out of the grave. If you like this story, submit what YOU want to do with it, to give this story life. I don't care if you're a guest, a regular flamer, a highly-appreciated member, or some six year old who happened to come across this story after his big sister left it up on the computer. PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS!**


	7. Punishment

**Hey guys! Finally recovered from writer's block, but the idea contest is still open. I'll PM you if you win, or if you're a guest, give a response to your review. I just got ****ONE**** idea. Thank you, Hollyleaf1243 for telling me to skip lines to make it easier to read. Remember the regardless prizes if you give me an idea. Are you getting tired of the bold-faced words? **

**Too bad. So sad. (or not) Anyway, I've added one new apprentice out of the blue thanks to Hollyleaf1243. Introducing... MINTPAW! Starting with the allegiances, I hope this chapter is longer than any other that I've written. This time, I'm doing all four Clans in the allegiances. Enjoy! By the way, I've changed Heartpaw's name to Splashpaw.**

**ThunderClan**

Jaystar: White tom with blue-gray patches and large yellow eyes.

Deputy: Aquaheart: blue-gray tom with aqua eyes

-Apprentice: Sagepaw

Medicine Cat: Ribbitwave: mud-colored tabby tom with dark green eyes

-Apprentice: Splashpaw

Warriors:

Mossclaw: White tom with unusual black tabby stripes and green eyes

Flufftooth: fiery tom with sharp teeth and yellow eyes

-Apprentice: Mintpaw

Firepool: ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Starlingpelt: black she-cat with tiny white splotches on her pelt and kind amber eyes

-Apprentice: Milkpaw

Redheart: sandy tom with orange chest and amber eyes

-Apprentice: Wasppaw

Swanpool: black-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes

-Apprentice: Nightpaw

Monarchcloud: she-cat with monarch-butterfly-like markings and aqua eyes

Milkyfur: white tom with black splotches and green eyes

Frogstep: muddy brown tom with light brown froglike eyes

Roselashes: beautiful pink-gray she-cat with deep blue eyes

Yellowthroat: White tom with golden neck and amber eyes

Beetlestep: Black glossy-coated she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICES:

Sagepaw: White she-cat with brown striped patches and aqua eyes

Wasppaw: Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Mintpaw: Pale gray tom with feather-soft fur and pale green eyes, unknown parents

Milkpaw: white she-cat with a black tail tip and light brown eyes.

Nightpaw: black tom with dark blue eyes

QUEENS AND KITS:

Icebloom: very pale blue-gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes, mother to Emberkit and Leafkit, unknown mate

Emberkit: ginger she-kit with amber eyes

Leafkit: dark blue-gray tabby tom with amber eyes

ELDERS:

Poseypelt: simple old brown she-cat with green eyes

Yellowpool: golden-fiery tom with blue eyes who has accidents a lot

Rushfang: russet tom with brown tabby stripes and amber eyes

**RIVERCLAN:**

Leader: Violetstar: brown tabby she-cat with unusual violet eyes

Deputy: Troutsplash: silver tabby tom with blue-green watery eyes

Medicine cat: Smokecloud: gray blind tom with pupil-less blue eyes

WARRIORS:

Fishsplash: gray and brown tom with green eyes.

-Apprentice: Brightpaw

Blackheart: Black tom with amber eyes

Darkstream: Dark gray tabby tom with blue, almost black, eyes.

Amberheart: Ginger she-cat with light brown eyes.

-Apprentice: Stripedpaw

Tendrilfoot: Grayish brown tom with rare gray eyes.

-Apprentice: Turtlepaw

Spiralpelt: Tom with white pelt, black spiral shapes on it, and yellow eyes.

-Apprentice: Timberpaw

Bluestorm: Blue-gray tabby tom with aqua eyes.

Owlflight: Dark russet feathery-furred tom with amber eyes.

Whitepetal: white she-cat with light gray patches and yellow eyes.

Snowbreeze: white she-cat with wet looking tail and sky blue eyes.

-Apprentice: Stormpaw

Orangefall: ginger tabby tom with amber eyes.

Leopardpool: golden she-cat with small black spots on back and green eyes.

Greengaze: tortoiseshell she-cat with striking green eyes.

APPRENTICES:

Brightpaw: white she-cat with brown patches and amber eyes

Stripedpaw: gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

Turtlepaw: green-gray she-cat with dark gray splotches and green eyes

Timberpaw: brown tom with green eyes

Stormpaw: gray tom with green eyes

QUEENS AND KITS:

Brightfur: she-cat with bright golden pelt and yellow eyes

Mallowkit: white-and-gray spotted tom with blue eyes.

Swiftkit: duller golden tom with yellow eyes

Cinderkit: golden she-kit with yellow eyes

Ottertail: dark brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Cloudkit: dark brown she-kit with blue eyes

Moonkit: bright white she-kit with yellow eyes.

Ivykit: dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Raintail: blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

Spiderkit: dark blue-gray tom with dark brown eyes

Winterkit: white she-kit with pale blue eyes

ELDERS:

Sharpvoice: mean gray tabby tom with green eyes

**SHADOWCLAN:**

Leader: Badgerstar: black and brown tabby she-cat with mystical spring green eyes

Deputy: Clovertail: dark-colored tom with odd blue and light brown eyes

Medicine Cat: Hollyheart: dark brown she-cat with black spots and blue eyes

-Apprentice: Brindlepaw

WARRIORS:

Cherryflower: reddish-ginger she-cat with bright green eyes

Bumblebuzz: golden tom with dark gray stripes and brown eyes

Spottedeyes: calico she-cat with misty green eyes

Sharpgaze: fluffy gray tom with blue eyes

Tuftface: brown short-haired tabby tom with a tuft on his forehead and yellow eyes

Darkcoat: black tom with light blue eyes.

Lightningsight: black tom with white-golden tail and yellow eyes

Berrybush: mud-colored she-cat with amber, almost scarlet, eyes

Patchtail: brown tom with dark brown patches and fluffy tail and emerald-green eyes

Twilighttail: dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Toadheart: dark blue-gray spotted she-cat with swamp green eyes.

Adderfang: mud-colored tom with amber eyes.

APPRENTICES:

Pouncepaw: golden she-cat with leopard-like markings and brown eyes

Yellowpaw: golden tom with light brown eyes

Forestpaw: mud-colored tom with forest green eyes

Pinepaw: furry dark brown tom with dazzling green eyes

QUEENS AND KITS:

Frozenwing: dark blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes (expecting)

ELDERS:

Redleaf: dark ginger tom with green eyes

Colorflight: dark golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a short temper

**WINDCLAN:**

LEADER: Nutstar: light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Deputy: Horsebreeze: Brown she-cat with brown eyes.

Medicine Cat: Flywing: black and gray tabby tom with amber eyes

-Apprentice: Primrosepaw

WARRIORS:

Breezebird: fast white she-cat with light brown eyes

Silverwing: silver she-cat with green eyes and excellent jumping skills

Jayclaw: Blue-gray tom with long claws and amber eyes

-Apprentice: Swiftpaw

Flamefur: fluffy and fiery tom with golden paws and amber eyes

-Apprentice: Greenpaw

Goosewing: white and gray tom with black face and green eyes

Whitestripe: white she-cat with light gray stripes and green eyes.

(Yeah... WindClan is sort of suffering...)

APPRENTICES:

Swiftpaw: black she-cat with blue eyes

Greenpaw: white tom with amber eyes

NO QUEENS

NO ELDERS

**Finally continuing! The allegiances are more than 1,000 words long, because I put in all four Clans. Hope you enjoy the real chapter part! ;3**

* * *

Sagepaw woke up in the medicine cat's den. She was not sick. She was not hurt. Yet she was inside. The herbs emitted an odor, sweet and not sweet, drifted into her nose. The dew on the roof of the den cast a rainbow into the light. The ivy draped over the entrance swayed slightly in the misty breeze.

Splashpaw, almost a full medicine cat, was trying to get a thorn out of the pad of a squirming Leafkit. She was careful not to wiggle the thorn or it would cause more damage. Finally, she tossed the thorn into the garbage pile, and Splashpaw put some cobwebs on Leafkit's pad. The web of mysteries inside tangled-up mysteries.

Ribbitwave stood in the corner, talking with Aquaheart, Sagepaw's mentor, sorting herbs as he spoke.

Somehow, Sagepaw took all this in at the same time. The sights. The smells. The sounds.

Sagepaw tried to make out what the conversation between Ribbitwave and Aquaheart was. She could figure out who they were talking about, that cat was her, but what were they saying? She managed to eavesdrop on them without being noticed, though, so that was amazing.

"How did Sagepaw fall out of the tallest tree in Clan territory without getting hurt?" Aquaheart asked. "I mean, she didn't just float down, right?"

The medicine cat was just as clueless as the deputy. "I'll have to consult StarClan about it." he meowed.

"You know, some things, StarClan want to keep a secret. Also, they don't know everything," Sagepaw said matter-of-factly.

"SAGEPAW! Did you listen in on our conversation? You better not do that again!" Ribbitwave yowled.

Sagepaw smacked her paw on her mouth. "Oh, I have ears, and we're in the same den." she said in a mocking tone.

"STOP THAT SASS THIS INSTANT! OR YOU'LL HAVE DOUBLE PUNISHMENT!" Aquaheart screamed in her ear.

_ Double punishment? I didn't know I'd be getting punishment at all!_ Sagepaw wondered. She walked out of the medicine den in great pity of herself.

As she approached the rest of the camp, she felt a cat poke her. "You- you FLEW off of the Sky Oak!" Emberkit cried. "You must have superpowers! Turn me green! Turn me green!" she mewed.

"Well, I can't turn any cat green yet, but I can turn you brown," Sagepaw laughed, pushing Emberkit into a mud puddle.

Emberkit took it seriously. "Hmph! You are NOT magical! I'm telling the leader!"

_STOP THAT SASS THIS INSTANT! OR YOU'LL GET DOUBLE PUNISHMENT! _It still rang in her ear. _Thank you, Aquaheart,_ she thought nastily.

Jaystar stepped into the clearing. "Sagepaw, I need to talk with you. You climbed the Sky Oak, and if Wishpaw and Swiftwind hadn't been watching you, you would've gotten a broken bone, gotten crippled like Cinderpelt, or died."

"How do you know about our secret? And... who's Cinderpelt?" she awkwardly whispered.

"Well, I'll tell you about Cinderpelt later, but I can tell you how I know the secret," Jaystar meowed casually. "You know I'm the leader, and leaders communicate with StarClan more often than the other cat. Normally, leaders speak with StarClan a little less than medicine cats, but still enough to be noteworthy. You, you are different. You have a sort of special connection with Wishpaw and Swiftwind."

"O... K..." Sagepaw mumbled.

Suddenly, Sagepaw noticed Mintpaw just sitting top the left.

Sagepaw ignored him.

Jaystar spoke again. "Anyway, you are to do the apprentice duties alone. I think this is hard enough punishment because you are a new apprentice."

So Sagepaw trudged to the moss collecting place, and changed the bedding in the elder's den, checking their pelts for ticks as she went. Then she stopped by the nursery to change the moss there, too. By the time she was done, she passed out in the middle of camp.


End file.
